A Reunion Leads to Happiness
by Blufirewing
Summary: A request from BraveVesperia1 about divorce and finding new love. Do hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

When Gohan had gotten up that day, he hadn't expected divorce papers to be put in front of him at breakfast. Videl wasn't angry or upset with him, she was calm as she spoke, adjusting their one year old daughter in her lap. "I can't do it anymore, Gohan. I love you but you're never home and you don't spend any time with Pan." She sighed. "You're just like your father and I don't want that for her. I'm not happy anymore."

He was dumbstruck. He gaped at the papers in disbelief and looked up at her. "Videl, I.. what do you want me to do? I can't stop training. I can't just stand aside when earth is attacked."

"You have a family now!" Videl argued. "Leave it to the others!"

"They aren't strong enough!" Gohan countered and tossed the papers back across the table.

Videl sighed. "Just.. sign the papers." She said softly. "Please, Gohan.. don't make this any harder on me than it is."

With a heavy heart.. Gohan gave in. He signed the papers and stood from the table, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and then pressed his forehead to Videl's. "I'll always love you."

"Me too, Gohan." Videl cried. "Me too."

~~~~~~Two Months~~~~~~

Videl sighed. It had been two months since the divorce papers were signed. She hadn't heard from Gohan in nearly a month. The last she had heard, he had a quick hook up with some guy. She hadn't even known he swung that way. Maybe that was why he wasn't happy but then, they did have their beautiful daughter so maybe Gohan was bi?

"Videl.." The voice had been soft. She looked up and met the eyes of a classmate she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled. "Josh! Hi!" She hugged him and he flushed. Joshua Jude Maxwell was a petit shy man with a bulky build, skin tight jeans and a very colorful snuggly fitted tank top that showed off his chest and biceps.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm.. good.." He murmured. "This is your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Pan." Videl smiled and had Pan wave her hand to Josh. The man returned the smile and wave. Pan was adorable he thought to himself as he looked up at Videl. Then again, her mother was also cute. "Is.. your husband around?" He asked.

"Ah.. no." Videl kind of deflated at the question. "We divorced, two months ago. I haven't seen or heard from him in a month.

"What about Pan? Doesn't he call or come see his daughter?" That got him a huff in response, the comment agitating Videl. "Of course not! Why would he?! He's too busy with his training!"

Honestly! Gohan frustrated her to no end! Josh was right. He could at least call and come see Pan. It wasn't like it would take him days to do so. He could just fly right over even if he was on the other side of the planet.

"Sorry to hear that."

Videl sighed. What could you do? "What can you do?" She shrugged a shoulder and smiled at him again. "I'll give you my number. Call me sometime."

Josh flushed. "O-okay.."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Josh had run into Videl at the store. He hadn't yet to work up the courage and call her. Many times he would sit with his phone in his hand and stare at the name on the screen but he could never hit that green button. He'd had an off and on again boyfriend the last couple of months. Someone also from high school. Now that he thought about it, he had use to hang out with Videl too.

He stared again at the contact page of his phone, zeroed in on her name and sighed. Now that Gohan had decided his fling with him was officially over, he shouldn't be worried about calling her. What could it hurt? Josh didn't even know if anything would come of them hanging out together. He wasn't boyfriend material.. at least.. not a boyfriend that would suit a girl.

His style lacked that man vibe. He wasn't exactly the dominant alpha Male type at all. He was more the submissive Omega Male that just screamed at the Alpha males to pounce him. He flaunted his body. He knew he looked good, physically at least but he lacked the confident attitude to back it up. Shy and quiet. It was a wonder he had even managed to work up the courage to speak to Videl that day in the store.

He set his phone down again with another sigh and made his way to the kitchen. He started on the dishes and whipped up a quick dinner before he plopped onto the couch and flipped through the channels.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Videl had given her number to Josh and yet he still hadn't called her. Was there something about her that just pushed the men around her away? Was she too butch for the guys to like her and see her as a woman? Was she just not girlfriend and wife material? Or maybe Josh couldn't handle that she already had a daughter. Either way it went, it sucked. Maybe she should have gotten his number instead. Josh had always been shy. Maybe that was the issue.

She looked up as the door to the house opened. "Well, about time you stopped by." She told Gohan. "Pan has missed you."

"I've missed her too." Gohan said. He gathered his daughter up. "How have you been?" He asked as he bounced a giggling Pan.

"Good." She said. "How long are you staying now?"

"Not long. I'm going into space for a while for some more intense training and wanted to say goodbye to Pan before I went."

That triggered her. Videl stomped her foot and glared at Gohan. "Space training!?" She snapped. "How long is awhile, Gohan?! You've barely even stopped by as it is! When's the next time you're even going to see her?! Will she be in school by then?!"

"Videl-"

"No! Just stop, Gohan. Shove it! If you're not going to step up and be a Dad then just leave! If everything else is more important than your family then go!"

Gohan shook his head. "You just don't get it, Videl!" He argued. "The plant needs me!"

"Pan needs you!" Videl took her in one arm and shoved Gohan with the other. "Make a choice, Gohan! Us or training and it had better be the right one."

What was he to do? If he wanted to protect them.. he needed to train. He turned in his heel and walked out before he took flight and disappeared into the distance.

Videl dropped into a chair, sobbing as she rocked Pan. She had hoped he would stay but what did she expect? Once a hero.. always a hero. How was she going to raise Pan alone? ChiChi had done it. So she could too. Right? She hoped so. She really did. She turned at the sound of her phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Videl?" The voice was soft and unsure as the person spoke. "It's Josh.. how are you?"

Videl blinked and sat back in her chair. She was a bit thrown, not having expected him to call but she smiled through the tears as she answered. "I'm good.. how are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

ChiChi wasn't the least bit happy after hearing her eldest son was turning out to be just like his father. She understood of course that protecting the planet meant protecting their family but there were others! They could manage! "Sure. I'll watch Pan tonight." She told Videl.

Videl smiled. "Thank you, ChiChi. This date is important to me. I think this is someone that will be there to support me and Pan. He does great with her and he's a wonderful friend."

ChiChi nodded. "You do what's right for you and Pan. I know it's hard so I can't blame you for leaving Gohan." She said.

"I know.. I do love him.. I just.. can't handle it like you can." She hugged ChiChi and her daughter before taking off to meet with Josh. After their chat on the phone, a dinner and a movie had been planned. The two were meeting at one of the best theaters in town and then going to a small family diner not far down the road. They didn't want to go too flashy on the first date.

Wow, the first date. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She was giddy with excitement. It was going to be interesting. She could hardly wait.

Josh sighed. He didn't know what to wear but he didn't think he needed to dress to impress. He stared at his wardrobes and then wiped his hands on his pants. He groaned and sighed once more. Great. He was nervous and his palms were sweaty. What a great date he would turn out to be. She would probably leave in the first five minutes.

Finally deciding on something dressy casual, he did his hair and started for the door. He would be late if he didn't hurry. He stopped, staring down at an extra pair of shoes. He would need to call Gohan to let him know he left something behind. If he would even answer. The man was always off somewhere doing God knows what.

He headed out the door, locking it behind him. He stopped on the porch to steal himself before walking down the street.

Josh waited by the entrance to the theater. Pan hadn't shown up yet. He fidgeted foot to foot, shivering just a bit. It was starting to get cold. Winter was fast approaching and he was ready to go inside. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed her drop in beside him.

"Hello, Earth to Josh!" Videl waved a hand in front of his face, startling him and sending him stumbling back. She chuckled. "Sorry." She helped him to his feet.

"I didn't see you pull up." He said, cheeks flushed from embarrassment at how easily he had startled. He looked around him, uneasy. There were a lot of people staring at them both. He wondered what that was about. "Videl.. they're staring."

"They tend to do that." She shrugged. It didn't seem to bother her at all. She linked arms with him and walked him up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Detective Pikachu, please."

Josh blinked at her. Did she actually like pokemon or was she just picking it at random?

"This movie should be good. Ryan Reynolds is the voice actor." She smiled and leaned in to whisper in Josh's ear. "Don't tell anyone." She started. "But I'm a closet pokemon fan." Oh well now that was interesting. A little fact about her he didn't know. So he was getting to know her better after all. He smiled a bit. This would be a nice date, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for such short chapters. Just easier with work hours but enjoy.

The date had gone swimmingly. The movie had been amazing and after they went to the diner. Videl did most of the talking but Josh put his two cents in on occasion. Videl mostly talked about Pan. Which, Josh was fine with. She was a lovely doting mother and Pan was a sweet little girl. He didn't mind hearing the stories about her latest conquest and milestones.

When she got to talking about her ex though, he had to stop her there. "Gohan from school is her father?" He blinked. He turned red. "O-oh.. and.. how long have you been.. apart?" He asked.

"A couple months I believe." Videk said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Um.. no.. no reason." Josh said quickly. He was relieved though. He wasn't the "mistress" he had thought for a second but Gohan and Videl? He felt like he should have seen that one coming.

He sat back as their food was delivered. Videl dug in. Flying and energy blasts took up stamina and she tended to pack her belly so she could keep herself energized.

Josh stared a moment before smiling. Videl was certainly not your average woman. She was.. something else and he liked that about her. She didn't feel the need to meet others expectations. She was just herself and she was so outgoing and full of life. He wished he could be like that.

They finished their meal without further conversation and Videl smiled. "We can go back to my place." She said. "Or yours. It's closer. It's up to you."

Josh flushed. "Um.. let's go to yours." He said. "I'm sure you want to pick up Pan soon."

"She'll be staying the night with her Grandma." Videl smiled and she had to chuckle at how red his face turned. "Come on then." She said.

They paid and made their way out the door. She used a capsule to bring out a vehicle. It would be easier than carrying him, but it would also be slower. There was a win or lose either side and this just seemed the better idea. Besides.. she didn't want to scare him off.

The drive, unlike the dinner part of the date, was completely quiet. Both contemplating where things would go from here. How it would go and if it was too soon for a house visit? It was as if they were total strangers though and they had been chatting a couple weeks so perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

Neither wanted to rush things but.. it also felt right in the moment. No regrets, Videl thought to herself. I'll have no regrets tonight.

While Josh's worry was something else. Does he tell her about his fling with Gohan? Or does he keep the woman blissfully in the dark. He didn't know and he feared what her reaction would be if she knew her new 'boyfriend'?-he wasn't sure if they has labels to what this was yet- had been with her ex husband, right after their split up? Would she be angry and as a familiar feeling of nausea rolled through his stomach again. He wondered.. was he having his 'girlfriend's ex husband's baby?


End file.
